DE 29 31 579 C2 relates to a device and a method for the zonal regulation of a dampening medium profile, extending over the width of a printed page, in a printing unit having a printing unit cylinder, at least one inking unit for inking up the printing unit cylinder and at least one dampening unit that cooperates with the printing unit cylinder and/or the inking unit, wherein a drying unit that extends over the printing width and has a number of blow tubes is provided, by which dampening medium can be removed from a number of axial sections that are offset in relation to one another in the direction of the printing width. The drying action of each of said blow tubes with respect to a surface to be treated can be varied by a positioning adjustment, coupled mechanically or electronically to the ink zone adjustment, wherein said positioning adjustment, which is coupled to the ink zone adjustment in each case, may be achieved for example, by using individual valves to vary the blowing angle or to vary the blowing air. In a common feed line to the blow tubes, a valve may also be provided, which can be used to adjust the dependence of the volume of dampening medium that is blown off on the volume of ink that is supplied, based on the factors of the volume of blowing air that influence the volume of water.
In DE 32 20 701 A1, excess dampening medium is removed by means of doctor blade sections, preferably embodied as suction elements, from a cooled chromium roller that rolls in the manner of a rider roller against an inking unit roller. The doctor blade sections are controlled based on measurement signals from sensors that are directed toward the lateral surface of the chromium roller and register an oversupply of dampening medium.
DE 32 47 761 C2 discloses a measuring roller that rolls in the manner of a rider roller against an inking unit roller, and on which the volume of dampening medium, which is determined zonally by means of sensors on the measuring roller, can be modified zonally by measuring how long each zonally assigned heat source is switched on.
DE 42 06 525 C2 discloses a device for influencing zonal dampening medium distribution, in which zonally adjustable throttle elements in the form of dampers or slide valves are provided, which can be used for progressively closing or opening, by means of a thermally switchable drive means, an air outlet opening that is directed toward an inking unit roller and extends over the entire width thereof. When two such drive means arranged in series are used, the throttle elements covering the opening can be adjusted gradually.
In DE 1 073 001, excess dampening medium is pushed back by means of an air nozzle directed toward the printing forme, with the air jet blowing at an incline in the direction of rotation of the forme cylinder.
In DE 10 2008 042 620 B4, during the color separation process, even small volumes of ink that are returned upstream are freed of any dampening medium by means of a microwave dryer before being returned to the ink supply.
WO 2014/056711 A1 discloses a printing press that operates using a simultaneous two-sided multicolor printing process for security printing and has a printing unit comprising a plurality of inking and dampening units.
A catalog entitled “Air Nozzles”, available from the Lechler company on the website “httpl/www.lechler.de/is-bin/intershop.static/WFS/LechierDE-Shop-Site/LechlerDE-Shop/de_DE/PDF/05_service support/industrie/katalog/deutsch/Katalog_112/06_Luft_d_0613.pdf” and dated 15 Sep. 2014, discloses on page 6.8 tongue nozzles, which are described as suitable for use in blowing away liquids, for example.
EP 1 033 245 A1 discloses a spray dampening unit having spray nozzles for spraying dampening medium onto a roller. The spray nozzles are pulsed at a frequency and a predefined phase shift.
DE 101 60 734 A1 discloses a printing press in which a temperature control roller extends over the entire width of a roller, and additional temperature control rollers that are offset from the first in the circumferential direction each extend over the width of a printing forme. These additional temperature control rollers can be used for controlling ink density by printing forme.
In DE 199 24 997 A1, dampening medium is evaporated in an inking unit of a printing press by the provision of a vacuum chamber on the peripheral surface of a roller. In addition, a further vacuum chamber may be provided on an opposite longitudinal side of the roller, in other words offset by approximately 180°.
DE 693 07 643 T2 relates to a device for removing dampening solution in printing presses, in which a plurality of fans are provided axially along a roller and directed toward the roller surface. Using appropriate switching means, the width of the group of active fans can be adjusted to the printing substrate width, and the air volume of each can be adjusted to the level of dampness.
DE 199 58 252 A1 discloses a moisture-controlled printing press, in which a blower assembly is directed toward the surface of a roller that is wetted with dampening medium. The flow rate of this blower assembly can be regulated by means of fans arranged side by side in the axial direction, or by means of a plurality of zonally distributed nozzle openings that are supplied with air via a blower.
DE 298 05 201 U1 relates to an anilox inking unit for an offset rotary printing press, having a blowing device for use in removing any surface water that may be present on the surface of the anilox roller. In one embodiment, the blowing device is provided by nozzles embodied as holes in a nozzle bar, the air volume of which can be regulated over the width of a page. In another embodiment, the blowing device is provided by individually controllable fans. In the case involving nozzle openings, valves can be used to control the volume of air passing through each group of openings. The volume of air can also be adjusted by varying the pressure level present on the intake side of the blower assembly. Said device is also intended for use in keyless inking units that do not contain anilox rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,139 A relates to a method and a device for inking up and dampening an offset printing plate using one or more of four evaporator devices disclosed therein. In three of the evaporator devices, air is blown onto a roller surface through a slit-shaped or slot-shaped opening, and in a fourth embodiment, air is blown through nozzles arranged adjacent to one another, with the fan-like streams from said nozzles overlapping to produce a continuous stream.
EP 2 008 8915 A2 relates to a method and a device for applying dampening medium or ink in which the application thereof is pulsed.